User talk:Kaihedgie
Eh pretty much a recent addition here XD I ain't really any famous or popular fer zat matter.I be an artist who draws only on MS Paint, and believe me, my stuff is pretty good comin' from a program like zat o: Request or trade if ya want D: Though I have been playin' the Mega Man series for quite a while, I only have the two ZX games to my name. However, that doesn't mean I'm clueless about the events that transpired beforehand o: Eh, I'll add more later XD Remember to sign your name. Your post should be moved to the User: and not User Talk.--Vzing :Remember to sign your name in Operation Overhaul if you didn't.--Vzing :I just noticed, if you were to make an account, you would be in the Top contributer.--Vzing X6 and the supposed "uncanon-ness" If Zero went to sleep right after X6, how the 'hell'' did he have time to fight in the Elf Wars? The Mega Man Zero The Official Works (special emphasis on "official") mentions plot elements from X8, and X6 never actually says that the sealing happens immediately at the end of the game. There is ample room for more games to have been inserted into the canon, and that's just what they did. Just because one of the original directors and some fans don't like X7 - CM, doesn't mean they aren't canon. Hell, I can't stand X5 - X7, doesn't mean they're not canon. Very rarely does a series have one director throughout its run, or even one of its directors that "approves" of all of its materials. As a side note (and I may not be an admin, but this is just general wiki esperience) - requesting that a page be locked just because other editors disagree with you, especially when they are acting in good faith and providing evidence, and not just blanket deleting or vandalizing, is extremely bad form. Locking pages is meant to be reserved for rampant vandalism and the most heated edit wars, not simple content disputes.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Didn't ye pay attention? XD ::Zero was able to participate in the Elf Wars because a new body was built for him when his original one was stolen. When Zero's original body was being studied upon, they removed his mind from the body, leaving it a husk. ::I requested for the page to be locked because I had a similar argument at another site that ran for a span of at least two months :::Could you provide a source for that? From my own playthrough of the Zero series, especially Zero's lack of memory of Omega, and Zero being in the pod when he got out (a pod around which the Omega lab was built), as well as what I've read on most english sites summarizing the Official works, he went to sleep after the Elf War, not before. :::Besides, if the supposed problem with X7 and X8 is "How was he awake between going to sleep and Zero 1"? Well, there's your answer. Either he went to sleep afterwards, or there's no contradiction in the first place. :::Finally, regardless of you experience on other sites, me and the other editor were providing info backing up our edits (while you were just outright claiming that Axl was uncanon), and were not attempting to edit war (continuous reverts while refusing discussion and without giving reasoning), or vandalize. Locking pages is only for situations like that, where the page is actively being trashed, not for normal disagreements.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:25, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I know Zero went to sleep after the Elf War. But if Axl WERE canon, can you provide some evidence as to him being canon and why no one ever mentions him in the Zero series? Heck, there's not even an E-Reader mod nor is there even a single HINT of him ever existing. In addition, I've also looked into the Remastered Tracks, and no mention of Axl was there either and those explain things and fill in plotholes the games made. So the thing is, if Axl is a canon character, then show me where it says his existence is concrete. Also, zis is not a preference of me liking a game or not. I'm just going by the facts, or lies, according to ye. Cipher I'm not sure what cipher you're talking about, but didn't the background for ZX state that Reploids and humans have become interchangeable? Reploids are definitely semi-organic even by the X series. As for the mother (who I assume is the same person, due to Aile and Vent being interchangeable); couldn't she have just been kidnapped? I'm not saying we have to keep the bit; if it's against trivia policies, by all means remove it. I just thought that it might not be a contradiction for the reason you stated.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Guides I need a link to a translation guide cause I can't understand a thing... except yes, no, ok, yo, waxa, shooting star rockman red joker, ect... --DBurner9 18:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. What I typed in was what Astro Man actually said. They just removed in the MM Aniversary Collection remake. Also, could you post a pic in the Astro Man secion of Astro Man as he appeared in Mega Man 8? Please? ~~Winxfan1~~ please? Could you please tell me how to dowload the sprite tile editer?i want to make my own game! * You said that if you could help me,i'd better post. hi thanks for the message. erm,,, have you got any tips for making sprites on paint? Any random tips? Ermmm.. i kinda hadn't thoght that through oh yeah which sized brush should i use thx Maverick Hunter X screenshots Hello there, I am Xelaalex (account name PSPsnapshot) and I can, thanks to my Custom Firmware enabled Playstation Portable, take direct full quality snapshots from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (and Mega Man Powered Up for that matter, if requested) and I would like to contribute to this fantastic website models of each of the original Mavericks of their "energise" (quoted from Elecman, Powered Up) poses (how they are posed when their energy meters fill up) and place the images with their 32-and-16-bit sprites on their pages. I have already done so for Storm Eagle, and intend to next with Spark Mandrill. I will also do this with other characters if requested, but only those which already have images (sprites) shown. I hope my assistance is useful to all the admins on this site, including you good sir/madam. If my work is unallowed to remain, I do not mind if it is erased, thank you for reading this message. A quick question Is it possible to add upcoming megaman titles to the list? A possible "Megaman ZX Extremus" game may come (or so I heard), and they are sopossedly are a Battle Network/Star Force crossover game.... THANKS! I thought ZXE was a rumor, and Star Force/Battle network I think has been confirmed....I won't add them. One quick thing however that doesn't really relate, I am looking forward to MMSF3 too. Only 8 days, 5 hours, 31 minutes and 40 seconds. That is EXACT (well, for a few seconds ago), and if your wondering how i got it, on my iGoogle page, I have a birthday reminder, and used that as my timer for the release of MMSF3... Somethin' wrong with my faq? Did I do something wrong on the Iris EXE. Fact? I went to see what hgappened and the fact was gone.--Megaman Patch First off, you don't add your own name in an article when you've finished an edit. The article's history will designate who edited the article and how many times it was edited by that person. Second, there was some punctuation errors. As this is a wiki, edits containin' such errors kinda lose reliability. Don't take shortcuts when adding info and be sure to link to other articles as well I'd recommend you register for a user account before continuin' your editing. It'll make things smoother. Thank you! Sorry. I just made my account so it's been kind of tough. The reason I added the name was because I don't really understand that signature button, but I'll figure it out. Thanks Polls. Do you know how to make a poll on here. I really want to put a poll up. --Megaman Patch What was wrong with my game then? I understand why Archman and Shockman's profiles went to the Fanon site but why did the game go to? TomahawkFlameX Then why not in the Fanstuff section and half of the stuff that was on it is gone now whats up with that I know but still I don't have that stuff anywhere on my computer and it took me a long time to write all that down I know the sites but now all of my info has been completly erased and deleted it should have at least been moved with the rest of the info Not all of it is there I looked and it only goes up to the info on Megaman and Bass but it does not go anywhere past that where did all of the bios and items go and they were there Promoting into a Bureaucrat Celebrating my 2000th edit here in MMKB, I was wondering if I could be promoted to become a Bureaucrat. Quick, here is inactive, and this wiki has been suffering some edit wars. Can you respond ASAP? --Vzing 00:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sure I think the blue box left to my user pages says "Change user's rights" and such? The blue box in which you see random pages and recent changes... I don't know. --Vzing 02:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Quick question ARGGG!!!!!!! That subtank in Spark Mandril's stage In Maverick Hunter X looks like its impossible to get. I tried to get before and after Storm Eagle's stage and I absolutely could not get to it and I used everything! Now I've finished the game with it still lingering behind the wall. Do you happen to know how to get because I want to get the Hadouken and complete the game 100%. Thank you for any help you can get. Megaman Patch 20:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : You need to use Boomerang Kuwanger's Boomerang Cutter to snatch it up and bring it back to you. It takes some tricky movements, like I think you have to jump, launch two Boomerang Cutters, and the second one will fly down and pick it up and come back to you. Since no enemies should be in your way, you should be able to launch as many Boomerang Cutters as you want without losing any. Just launch away in as many different forms as you can and you should get it. Zalbaag 20:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Explanation/Apology Wait--This is a misunderstanding. The data that I deleted showed up as only small boxes, showing that someone in a non-english speaking country edited. What I thought I did was find and fix a few mistakes in the text bodies (i.e. replacing 'scar' with 'scarf'), but I probably should have taken that into consideration. I didn't mean to vandalize; I was just trying to fix things. It won't happen again. Sorry! Rovelae 21:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey. I just had a question concerning the deletion of one of my Talk submissions (Link ). I wanted to ask, on what grounds was the action taken? I am new here so I don't know all the protocols... yet. In my attempt to learn them, I am asking this question. Was it because it was something I said or did which was in violation of the rules (I don't see any wikia-specific rules for this wikia; if there is a faq/rule please let me know so that I can look over it)? Was it the content of my post? As far as I can see, no hint of offence was perceptible nor was it intended. Ultimately, it seems as if it was a biased action on your behalf, due to the lack of a proper explanation. I apologize if I seem petty and as if I am taking an offensive tone against you, but this is not the case. I am just trying to make sense of the rules and motions of this wiki so that I can add on to the wiki rather than take away from it. ItchyNutz 07:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for answering my question. My apologies if I offended you, but I personally fail to see how stating such a comment can be offensive, and thus the outcome was completely unforseen. Also, since the section label is "Talk" and part of talking (and discussing) is stating one's beliefs, whether comical or not, I assumed I was in the clear for making that comment. As I had previosuly understood it, as long as something is topic relevant it can be posted (including a comment and a subsequent conjecture). Also, I beg to differ about it being a dead end comment. Any topic can warrent discussion including that of my own; it would just be purely opinion-based (like some of the other talk pages, yet they are still in place). Ultimately, is the gist of your message that any comment made has to be contributing to the totality of the material on the actual wiki page? ItchyNutz 07:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thank you Kaihedgie :) ItchyNutz 07:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC)